Welcome to the Underground
by edpol
Summary: Frisk se despierta en un ascensor cayendo a quien sabe donde, mas tarde se entera de que esta en Underground, la prisión mas grande del mundo situada a diez mil metros bajo tierra, alli conoce a varios personajes con los que poco a poco entablara amistad, asta intentar encontrar la manera de salir de esa supuesta prisión, encontrándose con mas secretos de los que esperaba. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, hacia mucho que quería hacer un fic de de undertale pero no se me ocurría ninguna idea, así que decidí inventarme este universo del cual aun no tengo pensado el nombre, por cierto, personajes humanizados y Frisk mujer.**_

Se despertó de golpe, lo único que vio fue una pequeña habitación iluminada pobremente con una luz azul, al parecer iba descendiendo, como un ascensor.

-¿hola?-preguntó al aire, pero lo único que se oía era el ruido de esa especie de ascensor-¿hay alguien ahí?-volvió a preguntar. El ascensor se detuvo de golpe asustándole un poco.

-hola Frisk-se escucho una voz que sonaba amable en algún lugar de la sala-no te asustes, esto es un mensaje grabado así que no te esfuerces en hacer preguntas como: Que haces aquí, quien eres, donde estas, quien soy yo etc. Porque lo único que puedo decirte amigo mío es… bienvenido al Underground-y una compuerta se abrió dejándole ver una especie de túnel muy oscuro, pensó varias veces si seguir ese pasillo así que con un poco de miedo avanzó unos cuantos pasos pero cuando estuvo solo unos milímetros fuera de esa salita la compuerta se cerró con un sonoro golpe muy fuerte.

-mierda-maldijo la chica con mucho enojo-¿hola, hay alguien?-pregunto algo fuerte, pero nadie respondió.

Siguió avanzando por el túnel unos minutos, al cabo de un tiempo encontró una habitación más grande y espaciosa, algo deslumbro sus pequeños ojos así que cubrió estos con su mano, alzando la vista vio una fisura que dejaba pasar luz en el techo del lugar, pero ese techo estaba muy, muy arriba, no sabía cuantos metros pero sabía que no podría llegar ni con una escalera.

-oh, hola-escucho una voz delante de ella, "Frisk" como así la había llamado el altavoz miro en la dirección que provenía esa voz-soy Flowey, Flowey Flower-encontró a un chico bastante alto, su piel era muy pálida, tenía el pelo rubio tirando a dorado-¿Cómo te llamas tu querida?-se acerco con las manos en sus bolsillos, Frisk no sabía si responder la mirada de ese tal Flowey irradiaba locura-vaya, no hablas mucho-pasó su mano por la mejilla de la chica esta retrocedió un poco, su mano estaba congelada-deja que te enseñe cómo funcionan las cosas aquí-cogió delicadamente la mano de la chica y subió su manga, en su brazo se encontraba un dispositivo con una barra amarilla-esto es tu barra de alma, como así le llaman en este lugar, es la culminación de todo tu ser y esto es lo que por aquí llamamos…-le dio un bofetón colosal tirándola al suelo-AMOR ¿quieres un poco más?-Frisk se fijo en su barra de alma, la barra amarilla había disminuido un poquito dejando paso a una roja, asustada intentó correr, pero Flowey la cogió de los pelos para que retrocediera-¿a dónde vas muñeca? ¿Ves esta barra? si se pone toda de color rojo…-se acerco a su oído con lentitud-morirás-la chica empalideció al oír eso-así que si no quieres mas AMOR del bueno, harás todo lo que yo te diga ¿entendido?-la hizo mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos parecía que carecieran de alma-es matar o ser matado pequeña-dijo relamiéndose los labios, rápidamente el se separo de ella y se fue volando lejos.

-¡aléjate de ella monstruo!-grito una mujer de piel pálido y cabello grisáceo.

-agh…-se quejo ese tipo al intentar levantarse-Toriel…-gruño con rabia, miró su barra de alma y se limito a dirigirle una mirada de odio-tienes suerte de que tenga poca alma ahora mismo, sino…-sonrió con locura.

-vete antes de que decida no perdonarte-alzo su mano y mostró un aparatoso guante de hierro del cual salió una pequeña llama roja.

-vah… has tenido suerte enana-se levanto con una mano en sus costillas-pero a la próxima no tendrás tanta-y se desvaneció en la oscuridad de la sala.

-que terrible criatura, maltratando a un joven e indefenso-bajó su guante y miro a la chica, esta retrocedió muy asustada-no te preocupes pequeña, no voy a hacerte daño-se agacho casi a su altura, ella estaba medio tumbada panza arriba-soy Toriel ¿Cómo te llamas tu pequeña?-pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

-yo… yo… soy Frisk, creo-dijo aun muy aterrada.

-¿crees? Humph-puso una mano en su barbilla pensando-¿tú también has perdido la memoria?-Frisk lo medito unos segundos, no recordaba nada, ni de donde venia, ni quién era, nada-escucha…-llamó la mujer de pelo gris-voy a acercarme vale, no tengas miedo-esta hizo lo dicho fue acercándose poco a poco, Frisk aunque sentía miedo algo le dijo que podía confiar en esa mujer, al estar lo suficientemente cerca ella cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta sintió un calor envolverla, abriendo los ojos descubrió que estaba siendo abrazada por esa tal Toriel-tranquila… vas a estar bien-al cabo de unos segundos más esta se separo-¿te sientes mejor?-Frisk limpió varias lagrimas que habían caído por su mejilla y la miro mas tranquila.

-si… mama-eso desconcertó a la mujer.

-¿eh, me has llamado… mama?-la joven de pelo gris recapacito unos segundos.

-hum… si-dijo con simpleza, no sabía por qué había dicho eso pero… la hacía sentir segura.

-bu… bueno ¿eso te haría feliz? Llamarme… ¿mama?-preguntó con algo de alegría, la chica de pequeños ojos asintió-pues llámame como quieras-le sonrió y acto seguido se levanto-ven, te llevare con los demás-ella entrego su mano y Frisk la acepto sin rechistar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó una vez iniciaron la marcha.

-es una larga historia, por ahora te diré que yo soy la encargada de ver si alguien cae por ese agujero-dijo con algo de pena-lo siguiente que debes saber es que debes tener cuidado con quien hablas aquí, porque puedes cruzarte con gente peligrosa-Frisk miró hacia atrás y sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda.

-¿Cómo ese tipo de antes?-pregunto con algo de miedo, Toriel se detuvo un momento.

-el no es…-una lagrima cayó por su mejilla-el no es peligroso, lo han hecho peligroso-la miro con una sonrisa un poco forzada-pero no es momento para eso-volvió a mirar al frente-debo llevarte con los otros–eso desconcertó un poco a la joven ¿acaso había más gente ahí? Siguieron caminando por un par mas de salas o cuevas mas bien, hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta morada, al cruzarla se encontraron una especie de casita, con una cama de paja, unos troncos quemados en una pequeña pila y una estantería con un montón de libros, siguieron adelante y se encontraron con otra puerta morada un mas grande con una especie de símbolo de tres triángulos y unas alas-bien… ya hemos llegado mi niña, cruza por esta puerta y estarás a salvo… más o menos-la chica miro a la mujer con algo de tristeza.

-¿tú no vas a e venir mama Toriel?-pregunto con mucha pena.

-no querida…-miro a la puerta con mucha tristeza pero sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro-esta puerta es solo de ida, una vez entras ya no hay vuelta atrás-la chica se impresiono mucho al oír eso.

-¿y porque no vienes?-pregunto algo más agitada cogiéndose de las ropas de la mujer.

-porque sino, quien iba a guiar a las pobres almas perdidas que llegasen aquí-miro hacia atrás-alguien debe protegerlas-la mujer la volvió a mirar poniéndole la mano en la cabeza y acariciando levemente-pero no te preocupes, podremos hablar a través de la puerta y hay una pequeña rendija por donde me trae comida un amigo, por ahí podremos vernos-luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y a un lado de esta había un panel de códigos con números del 1 al 9, pulsó un código y la puerta se abrió-oye mi niña, cuando cruces la puerta busca a un tal Sans y dile que vienes de mi parte, el te ayudara-la chica sintió y cuando estuvo al otro lado de la puerta esta empezó a cerrarse lentamente, Frisk en un golpe de determinación se giro con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡GRACIAS!-grito y la puerta se cerró por completo. Frisk al ver esto se dio la vuelta y limpio sus ojos, al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que estaba en una zona llena de nieve y arboles, también hacia bastante frio, ando unos cuantos metros con los brazos cubriendo su cuerpo, el fino jersey de lana que llevaba no era suficiente para alejar el frio.

" _CRACK"_

Se escucho atrás de ella, rápidamente se giro y vio una rama rota atrás de ella pero nadie más, seguro que ella no la había roto así que un poco asustada aceleró su paso, unos pasos después sintió una presencia detrás de ella pro al girarse tampoco había nadie, muerta de miedo echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a sentir unas risas por todas parte, al llegar al final del camino encontró una enorme estructura de madera deteniéndose unos segundo, escucho unos pasos sobre la nieve a su espalda por culpa del miedo ni pudo moverse ni darse la vuelta, al detenerse los pasos sintió una respiración en su nuca.

-¿acaso no saludas a un nuevo compañero?-escucho a su espalda, armada de determinación se dio lentamente la vuelta y sin mirar hacia arriba cogió una mano que encontró.

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo d hoy espero que les haya gustado mucho, espero que dejen sus reviws pronto, pero aviso que no sé cuando empezare a subir capítulos nuevos, también les aviso que de aquí en adelante la historia también cambiara muchísimo de la trama principal del juego, pero con ese toque que les hará pensar "Undertale" bien.**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, veo que esta historia ha sido bien recibida por el fandom, bien no me quejo, como ya dije a partir de ahora la historia tomara una trama diferente al juego, espero les guste.**_

¿Acaso… no saludas a un nuevo compañero?-preguntó una voz en su nuca, Frisk no sabía qué hacer, miró de reojo atrás y vio una mano que pedía ser estrechada por ella-¿y bien?-pregunto la voz atrás de ella, se dio la vuelta poco a poco sin mirar al rostro del tipo, acerco su mano a la de ese usuario y al estrecharla.

" _PFFFRT"_

Un sonido de pedo se escucho en el lugar, Frisk separo su mano algo avergonzada y el chico empezó a partirse la caja.

-JAJAJA… el truco del cojín pedorro siempre funciona JAJAJA…-mostro la palma de su mano indicando que era cierto, en su mano encontraba el dicho artículo de broma, causándole una sonrisa a la castaña que al final se convirtió en una risa divertida-ahora en serio, soy Sans… Sans Bones-explico él con una voz algo grave, Frisk se fijó en su rostro, tenía la piel algo pálida y su cabello era también muy blanco, en sus ojos descansaban unas ojeras bastante preocupantes pero a pesar de ello tenía una mirada amigable-¿y tu… cómo te llamas?-miro a la chica con una sonrisa algo ancha.

-yo soy… Frisk-lo miro con una sonrisa amigable, el chico no parecía mal tipo-eh… Toriel me pidió que de dijera que vengo de su parte-explico algo apenada por la pérdida de esa mujer.

-vaya ¿así que Toriel te envía? Bien, pues sígueme-miro un momento la gran estructura de madera-esto lo ha hecho mi hermano, creo que es algún tipo de valla o algo así, pero no te preocupes es inofensivo-paso atreves de la "valla" con la muchacha detrás, esta avanzo mirando para todos lados.

-oye ¿puedo saber que es este sitio?-preguntó ella parándose a su lado.

-esto es el Underground, la prisión más grande y segura del mundo-explico tan tranquilo, pero a Frisk se le heló la sangre.

-¿una prisión?-preguntó muy impactada-¿y porque estás aquí? Es más ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?-el peliblanco se detuvo un momento con una cara un poco preocupada.

-no lo sé…-se detuvo un segundo-nadie lo sabe, te despiertas en ese ascensor sin ningún recuerdo, una voz te dice tu nombre y luego los guardias te explican lo demás, pero nunca sabes el porqué de tu encarcelamiento-luego volvió a sonreír-pero tampoco se vive tan mal aquí-la miró guiñándole un ojo.

-bueno si tú lo dices…-el chico le tapó la boca.

-shhh… cállate un segundo-pidió el mirando hacia adelante, Frisk miró en la misma dirección, un tipo con una especie de cuchillos y un puro en la boca se dirigía hacia ellos-ese es Doggo, es un guardia, cuando este cerca ni hables ni te muevas, solo puede sentir el movimiento-Fisk alzó una ceja pero decidió obedecer.

-me han informado de un nuevo preso, pero aquí no veo a nadie-miro para varios lados, siguió su camino y al estar cerca de los dos sujetos se detuvo asustándolos un poco " _mierda, mierda…"_ pensaba el peliblanco con muchos nervios, el hombre con la espada se acerco a estos mirándolos fijamente-hola pequeño…-dijo sacándose el puro de la boca, eso era lo que necesitaba oír, iba a sacar su arma pero cuando estuvo a punto de moverse un extraño sonido se escucho en el ambiente-mierda… solo era una estúpida mosca-coloco su puro en su boca de nuevo y siguió su camino.

-uffff… que suerte-dijo una vez el sujeto se había alejado, miró a la castaña y vio que seguía haciendo ese sonido de mosca-buenos reflejos pequeña-sonrió algo aliviado.

-de nada, pero… ¿Por qué tanto miedo a los guardias?-pregunto confundida.

-escucha si fueran Lesser o Greater, aun podrían caerte bien pero…-suspiro antes de continuar-hay guardias que son majos pero, tienes que tener cuidado con quién andas-camino unos pasos y se apoyo en un árbol-Underground como ya te he dicho está a unos diez mil metros bajo tierra, pero más abajo de esos diez mil hay otros tres mil con tres plantas más… ahora estamos en Snowdin , la primera planta, luego esta Waterfall, Hotland y por último el salón del Núcleo, de cada planta se encargan una serie de diferentes guardias-la apuntó con el dedo en señal de advertencia-ten cuidado con los guardias, hazme caso-su mirada se volvió sombría por un momento-bien sigamos, estamos a punto de llegar a la zona segura-volvió a su semblante relajado, Frisk miró por donde se había ido el guardia antes de continuar ¿realmente serian tan peligrosos?

Frisk seguía a ese tal Sans, parecía una persona amable, pero algo le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con él, pensando en sus cosas noto que Sans se detenía en seco.

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó esta con algo de inseguridad.

-no estamos…-miró para varios lados y metió su mano en su chaqueta-solos-sacó la mano con rapidez y disparó un rayo hacia atrás con mucha velocidad, una sombra se escabullo entre los arboles a tal velocidad que no se lo vio-¡corre!-gritó cogiendo la mano de la chica empezando a correr, Friskse fijo en el arma era una especie de revolver con un cañón en forma de calavera.

-¡Sans… ¿Qué ha sido eso?!-pregunto mirando atrás.

-¡tu corre!-parecía angustiado y miraba a todas partes-ya casi llegamos-dijo con un suspiro al ver una de las vallas de su hermano, pero una criatura se puso en medio de ellos dos y la puerta de la zona segura-Frisk quédate atrás-ordenó empuñando su arma, ella se fijo en ese ser, parecía un reno pero tenía la cara muy deformada y llevaba los cuernos llenos de objetos y porquería.

-¡qué es eso!-gritó horrorizada por tan horrenda criatura.

-es un monstruo, luego te lo explico-disparó a la criatura pero falló al esta moverse a mucha velocidad, Sans ni lo vio cuando esa cosa lo golpeó con sus cuernos-mierda…-miró su barra de alma, esta había descendido bastante, ese golpe había sido duro-¡Frisk!-grito al ver a la joven muy cerca de la criatura, mientras esta la miraba fijamente.

-tra… tranquilo… no voy a… hacerte daño-acerco una de sus manos al monstruo pero este soltó un gruñido amenazador, haciendo retroceder su mano, pero sonrió al ver tal desconfianza-es curioso…-dijo de forma calmada, el monstruo dejo de gruñir y la miro ladeando la cabeza-tu eres más fuerte que yo y me tienes miedo-la criatura la miro confuso-no voy a hacerte daño-miro la cornamenta del ser-esto debe molestarte mucho ¿cierto?-señalo dicha parte-déjame que…-acercó su mano pero este se alejo sin gruñir esta vez-tranquilo-y poco a poco acerco su mano a los cuernos de alce y empezó a quitar la chatarra y porquería que tenia enredada-¿te sientes mejor?-el monstruo se separo poco a poco-vamos vete… y procura no volverte a ensuciar la cabeza-le sonrió con cariño, segundos después el monstruo se fue de manera calmada.

-¿Qué mierdas acaba de pasar?-decía Sans con una impresión que no cavia en su ser.

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy gracias a las persona que dejaron reviw, lo agradezco, bien.**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, esta historia por fin va por buen camino, he recibido varios reviews, siento por no poder responder a sus reviews pero mi correo borra los mensajes y Fanfiction no los detecta, no sé qué ocurre, pero gracias igualmente.**_

-¿Qué… mierdas acaba de pasar?-Sans estaba patidifuso, esa chica había conseguido calamar a una de esas criaturas, eso no lo había logrado nadie en todo el lugar y menos una chica tan joven.

-¡Sans!-se acerco alarmada a él-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándolo a levantarse.

-si… estoy bien, pero…-miro de nuevo por donde se había ido la criatura.

-¿Qué era esa cosa Sans?-preguntó algo más calmada.

-eh…bueno veras…-decidió dejar el tema-esas cosas son animales que se han desarrollado en el subsuelo, han evolucionado siguiendo las pautas que les ha dictado el lugar, hay otros bichos así-miro para todos lados algo inseguro-será mejor que entremos-y paso por la estructura de madera frente a ellos. Frisk quedó impresionada al ver el lugar, había una zona toda llena de camas de paja y madera, luego había un montón de mesas en un lado y una especie de maquinas incrustadas en la pared, aparte de muchos otros presos, Sans se dirigía hacia una especie de residencia hecha con chatarra y escombros.

-oye Sans-llamó deteniéndole cogiendo su hombro, este la miro con los ojos entrecerrados-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-preguntó con inseguridad.

-vamos a ver a mi padre-esto extraño a la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu padre? Has dicho que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado-explico la chica algo dudosa.

-si ya lo sé, pero…-miró hacia la pequeña choza y volvió su vista a la chica-veras, yo no llegue a este lugar solo, llegue con dos personas más-explico levemente.

 _Flashback_

 _Veras yo cuando desperté en ese ascensor, a mi lado vi a un tipo muy alto y delgado de pelo blanco y rasgos finos, delante de mi había un tipo parecido al otro pero este parecía más mayor, llevaba lentes y tenía una cicatriz de la frente a su ojo derecho y de su barbilla a su ojo izquierdo, el primer tipo despertó y se alarmo un poco al verme._

 _-¡¿qui… quien eres tú?!-pregunto asustado señalándome-y… ¿Quién soy yo?-se señaló a él, luego miro al tipo de lentes-¿y quién es él?-le señalo a él también._

 _Sans-tranquilo, cálmate-dije dándole suaves palmaditas-eso me gustaría saber a mi-explique mirando a todos lados._

 _-saludos… Sans y Papyrus…-dijo la voz del altavoz-no os asustéis, esto es un mensaje grabado así que no os molestéis en hacer preguntas como: quienes sois, donde estáis, quien es este tipo de lentes, etc. Porque lo único que puedo deciros es… bienvenidos al Underground-y ahí se corto la grabación._

 _-¿te llamas Sans?-pregunté el tipo alto._

 _-no lo sé… ¿y tú?-me pregunto a mí, yo negué con la cabeza. El ascensor se detuvo segundos después y la compuerta se abrió dejándonos ver esa cueva, segundos después de salir del ascensor el tipo de lentes, que era cargado por el otro tipo, se despertó de repente._

 _-uh… ¿Sans, Papyrus?-preguntó bajándose de la espalda del tipo alto-por Dios no me creo que estéis bien-dijo dándonos un abrazo._

 _Fin Flashback_

Mi padre, ósea Gaster, es el único que recuerda algo de su vida pasada, dice que ese tipo y yo somos sus hijos y que el antes trabajaba para el que controla la cárcel, pero no recuerda quien era ni porque lo mandaron aquí-Sans se rasco la cabeza algo confuso-se que una vez escuchas esta historia puede sonar confusa pero… no nos queda más remedio que creerlo, a mí y a mi hermano-entonces miro por detrás de la chica-mirarlo, por ahí viene-sonrió saludando con la mano.

-¡Sans! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Yo el gran Papyrus te he estado buscando por todas partes-explicó de manera muy exagerada, esto le hizo gracia a Frisk.

-hey ¿qué tal bro? Pues ya ves oí que los guardias decían no se que de un nuevo preso y fui a ver-explico con las manos en sus bolcillos.

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto algo enojado, Sans señalo a su acompañante-¡Wowie! Tú debes de ser el nuevo preso del que me ha hablado mi hermano-le entregó su mano-encantado, soy el gran Papyrus-la chica estrecho su mano y se fijo en el, era como lo había descrito Sans, delgado, cabello blanco y cara muy huesuda, casi parecía padecer de desnutrición.

-por cierto Frisk, tenemos que hablar con mi padre-explicó Sans volviendo a dirigirse a la cabaña.

Una vez dentro, Frisk pudo ver varias maquinas y herramientas bastante extrañas, casi parecía un ¿laboratorio? Allí encontró una cama y encima un hombre tapado con las sabanas y una flores encima de estas, el hombre llevaba unas lentes, tenía la piel pálida y las cicatrices que Sans le había explicado, tenía una cara serena, el brazo de ese hombre estaba fuera de la sabana mostrando que le quedaba muy poca barra de alma.

-Sans…-llamó la chica al pálido-¿porque su barra de alma esta tan…?-la chica no tuvo tiempo de terminar ya que Papyrus apareció para explicarlo.

-veras pequeña, papa sufrió un duro combate contra la cabecilla de los guardias y perdió mucha alma, veras la barra de alma se recupera más rápido o más despacio según tu salud y nuestro padre está muy enfermo, pero eso no quita que no pueda crear armas para que nos defendamos-esto explicaba algunas cosas, como que Sans tuviera ese revolver tan extraño.

-exactamente-se arrodilló a la altura de la cama y meneo muy suavemente al hombre-papa… papa despierta-llamaba de forma tranquila.

-he… si, si ya estoy despierto-después de eso intento levantarse tosiendo un poco-dime hijo ¿ocurre algo?-Sans señaló a la chica-vaya "coof" parece que tenemos una nueva compañera-se levanto por completo con algo de dificultad.

-no deberías levantarte papa-pidió Papyrus intentando sentarlo de nuevo en la cama, pero el hombre se resistió.

-déjame Papyrus, debo "coof coof"-volvió a toser-debo hacerle el examen médico para ver su estado-se acerco a la joven y la analizó de pies a cabeza-no recuerdas nada ¿cierto pequeña?-pregunto inclinando levemente su cabeza con una sonrisa que aparentaba querer ser amable, pero daba repelús.

-n… no señor-explicó ella con algo de miedo.

-bien… ¿podrías levantar un poco tus brazos?-esta obedeció, el hombre le indicó con el dedo que se diera la vuelta y ella obedeció-bien, Sans traeme la libreta-y volvió a toser.

-ahora mismo-miro a su hermano-Paps-le llamó con cara de pereza.

-¿Qué? Yo no pienso ir te lo ha pedido a ti-el hombre se sobó el puente de la nariz con paciencia.

-Sans, Papyrus, por favor, no discutan y tráiganme la libreta ¿quieren?-les miró con una cara que Frisk no llegó a ver pero por la cara de sus amigos parecía aterradora, luego estos se fueron y el doctor le dirigió la vista a la chica sentándose en la cama-bien pequeña, por lo que veo debes tener unos… trece o catorce años, veo que no estás muy desarrollada para tu edad y eso te ayudara a que los demás presos no intenten violarte-explico con suma calma asustando a la joven-bien mi nombre es Gaster… W.D Gaster-luego de eso su hijos trajeron la libreta y ahí apunto varias cosas-supongo que ya sabes lo del alma-explico sin mirarla.

-si… señor Gaster-explico aun algo consternada por lo de las violaciones.

-de acuerdo… entonces si te ha encontrado Sans también sabrás lo de los pisos y lo de los guardias-esta asintió-bien pues yo soy el único en toda la prisión que sabe algo de su pasado, estos dos son mis hijos-señalo a los jóvenes a su lado-pero no recuerdo a su madre, también recuerdo que yo trabajaba para quien manda en este lugar lo que no recuerdo quien es ni él porque me envió aquí-entonces cayó en la cuenta-¿te has topado con Flowey?-la chica tragó pesado al oír el nombre de ese tipo, asintió algo pálida-bien, también recuerdo que él fue el primero que vino a este lugar, pero poco mas-dejo de lado sus apuntes y la miro-¿alguna pregunta?-la chica lo medito unos segundos.

-¿usted es una especie de científico o algo?

 _ **Bien, por fin nuevo capítulo, he de pedir perdón por tardar tanto, la diosa de la inspiración se fue… ¡ala puta! Y no volvió asta ahora, quiero agradecer a todos los que leeis sois los mejores.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien, bien, bien… por favor no me peguen por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, me fui de vacaciones, me lleve el ordenador para escribir pero…. Valga la redundancia no escribí una mierda, así que sin más dilación empecemos.**_

-vaya… hem…-la pregunta de la niña le había parecido extraña-bueno algo así, recuerdo que yo diseñe las armas de los guardias entre otros pero…-lo medito unos segundos-no sé si yo fui alguna especie de científico o algo así-se rasco la cabeza-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Frisk se encogió de hombros.

-no lo sé, algo me decía que debía preguntárselo-realmente no mentía, una sensación le dijo que lo era, pero era extraño, sentía haberlo visto antes pero a al mismo tiempo sentía que no lo conocía de nada.

-bien creo que es hora de que te enseñemos el lugar-explico Sans intentando calmar un poco el ambiente-bien vámonos-miro a su hermano-¿vienes Paps?-pregunto a su hermano.

-claro hermano, tengo que cambiar un par de chapas, espera un momento voy a buscarlas-se dio la vuelta y entro en una salita que era separada por una pared de cartones-bien vámonos-ordeno tomando la delantera, seguido por la jovencita y su hermano.

-Sans…-llamó la castaña al peliblanco-¿Qué es eso de chapas?-preguntó algo extrañada, todo ahí era muy raro.

-oh, es verdad-se dio un zape en la cara-escucha, ¿te has fijado en las maquinas expendedoras incrustadas en la pared?-pregunto abriéndole la cortina que hacía de puerta, la chica pasó y asintió-pues tres veces al día se activan, pones tu pulgar, te analizan y te dejan coger dos productos, una comida y una bebida, es algo extraño-explico siguiendo con su camino, miro hacia arriba y volvió su vista a la joven-y creo que ya es hora de comer-explicó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto mirando hacia arriba ella también viendo un agujero por el cual una luz anaranjada se veía.

-por ese agujero…-se paró a su lado y acompañó su mirar-cuando la luz es muy brillante, cuando es naranja y cuando no hay, es cuando se activan las maquinas… se rasco levemente la cabeza-creo que es por el horario o algo así… en fin lo que te decía de las chapas, las botellas de las maquinas tienen unas chapas metálicas, las usamos como moneda de pago ¿entiendes?-volvió su vista a la joven, parecía embobada con la luz del agujero-oye Frisk-la llamó sacándola de su trance, esta reaccionó algo consternada.

-perdona Sans no… no te estaba escuchando-se disculpo algo avergonzada-es solo que… esa luz...-se volvió a embobar con la luz anaranjada que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo.

-¿sí?-la chica sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al pálido chico.

-nada vamos con Paps, debe habérsenos adelantado-explicó empezando a andar, Sans suspiró y sonrió sin saber por qué.

-¡Papyrus espera!-gritaba la joven alcanzando al alto joven.

-Wowie pequeña, os he estado buscando-se quejo con una leve sonrisa el esquelético joven-hey hermano, ¿Dónde os habías metido?-preguntó al más bajo.

-bah, nos habíamos perdido por ahí-explico de forma muy simple, se fijo en la bolsa que su hermano llevaba-¿qué has comprado bro?-cogió la bolsa y rebusco en busca de algo de comer.

-Sans… no es comido, son piezas para un nuevo cachivache de papa-el esqueleto devolvió la bolsa a su hermano algo desinteresado-en fin voy por algo de cenar, ahora vuelvo-y desapareció… literalmente desapareció sin dejar más que una pequeña nube de polvo azul, dejando boquiabierta a la joven.

-que… como… que, cuando, donde… ¿Por qué?-preguntó perpleja, pero su asombro era tan grande que le impedía hablar.

-no te preocupes pequeña, es su tele transportador, solo puede usarlo una vez cada cinco horas-acto seguido suspiró-solo lo usa para tonterías-cargo la bolsa y se dispuso a ir a buscar la cena-papa se lo creo para emergencias, pero él lo usa para estupideces-acto seguido rio fuertemente-mi hermano es un flojo, no me imagino que haría sin mi-la chica se rio un poco de su actitud-bien vámonos, las maquinas se desactivaran pronto-Frisk asintió y se fue con él.

Una vez llegaron a las maquinas se divisaba una cola bastante corta, así que se pusieron a esperar, Sans parecía haberse ido ya así que solo esperaron. Al fin les tocaba Papyrus empezó a pensar en que quería, pero cuando iba a pulsar el botón alguien lo empujo bruscamente apartándolo de ahí.

-sal de aquí huesudo-dijo un hombre bastante corpulento con una cabellera muy bien cuidada.

-ha, eh… hola Aarón-dijo Papyrus con algo de enojo-perdona pero yo…-intentó excusarse pero ese tipo se acercó amenazadoramente.

-¿tú qué Papy?-este solo se calló y se levanto limpiándose el polvo.

-nada, solo…-suspiro-nada-y empezó a retirarse.

-¡oye nosotros estábamos antes!-se quejo Frisk encarándose al tipo, este solo la miro con cara de superioridad.

-vaya mirad que tenemos aquí, dime señorita ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?-dijo guiñándole un ojo asqueando a la chica.

-ella está conmigo Aarón-la defendió Papyrus posicionándose en medio de ellos dos.

-si claro, Papy tu eres un perdedor ¿Quién querría estar con un saco de huesos y piel como tú?-insultó causando una carcajada en todos los otros presos de la zona, Papyrus bajó la mirada algo apenado.

-vámonos Papyrus-pidió la castaña con una sonrisa amable, el chico albino sonrió un poco reconfortado y se fueron.

-he preciosa, considera mi propuesta, estos bíceps te esperan-dijo flexionando sus músculos.

-lo siento-lo miró por encima del hombro sin detenerse-no me van los pedófilos-y acto seguido le saco la lengua, enfureciendo al tipo.

-¡a si!-grito y la cogió bruscamente del brazo separándola de su amigo-¡te voy a destrozar enana, a mí nadie me da calabazas!-gritaba arrastrándola.

-¡oye suéltame, Papyrus ayudame!-pedía ella mirándolo pero este no reaccionaba, solo la miraba con una cara entristecida "lo siento" pudo leer en su labios y acto seguido empezó a marcharse-¡Papyrus!-gritó con mucha energía, deteniéndolo en seco-¡YO CREO EN TI!-uso unas palabras que nadie, nadie aparte de su hermano había usado con él.

-je je… se cree que va a…-no terminó de burlarse ya que una patada fue impactada en su rostro-jodido huesudo-se quejó este sobando su cara adolorida.

-no te acerques a ella-Papyrus saco de su pantalón una pequeña vara, al pulsar un interruptor esta se hizo más larga con una punta afilada en uno de los lado de la, ahora, lanza.

-vaya quieres pelea, te voy a destrozar-aseguró crujiendo sus nudillos-que tengas esa cosa no te va a salvar-señaló su arma, Papyrus posiciono a Frisk atrás de él y se posicionó en pose de batalla.

-ni se te ocurra tocarla-amenazó. Aarón se lanzó a toda prisa contra el albino, este puedo esquivarlo con algo de dificultad, acto seguido le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza casi tirándole al suelo, Aarón miro su barra de ALMA incrédulo, se la había bajado un cuarto, Papyrus le lanzó una señal incitándole a continuar, Aarón se levanto y limpió la sangre que la resbalaba por la frente para luego volver a abalanzarse sobre su contrincante dando varios golpes que Papyrus esquivaba por los pelos, hasta que uno impacto en su rostro echándolo unos pasos atrás, Aaron rio ante ello pero el golpeado limpio un poco de sangre que caía por su labio, haciendo un par de movimientos con su lanza volvió a estar a punto para combatir, esta vez ataco Papyrus dando un golpe lateral con el bastón, Aarón esquivó algunos y bloqueo otros también lanzando alguno de vez en cuando el cual también era detenido por el más joven, Papyrus en un acto reflejo esquivó un golpe y le hizo una zancadilla a su adversario tirándolo al suelo, no lo pensó dos veces y clavó la punta en su hombro haciéndolo gritar de dolor, bajando su barra de ALMA muchísimo pero al no sacar su lanza la barra iba disminuyendo-he… hey sácala vamos-Papyrus no parecía tener ganas de obedecer-por… por favor sácala, no quiero morir-pedía casi en llanto, pero este no hacía caso-¡POR FAVOR!-y Papyrus levantó la lanza justo cuando quedaban solo cuatro puntos de vida.

-te perdonare por esta vez-dijo a regañadientes-pero no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi amiga-amenazó el ofreciéndole la mano.

-s… si claro-rio algo nervioso, al levantarse Paps se alejo un poco hacia Frisk con una amplia sonrisa algo demacrada por los golpes.

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó con una amplia felicidad, ya le daba igual la maquina, Frisk estaba bien.

-¡Paps cuidado!-avisó Frisk señalando detrás de él, el chico se giro recibiendo un puñetazo en la mandíbula lanzándolo al suelo directo, haciéndole tirar su lanza al suelo.

-¿de verdad crees que me voy a rendir?-cogió la lanza del suelo y apunto al chico.

-¡Papyrus no!-gritó Frisk acercándose al joven-¡a… aléjate de él!-amenazo Frisk con un palo colocándose delante de su amigo.

-vaya… ¡tú también quieres morir!-gritó levantando el arma para atacar.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?!-gritó una autoritaria voz desde no muy lejos de allí.

 _ **Bien por fin nuevo capítulo, he tardado bastante porque tenia que irme de vacaciones y luego empezaron las clases y puoshhhhhh. Mucho curro vamos, quiero agradecer a toda esa gente que sigue mi historia, tengo que agradeceros y os aviso que a lo mejor tardo un poco en subir pero no voy a dejar esta historia.**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!-gritó una autoritaria voz. Todos los presentes giraron sus vistas ante esa tan conocida voz para todos, una chica pelirroja, de piel algo morena, un parche adornaba su ojo izquierdo y un ojo verde en la derecha de su fino rostro, pero su atuendo no era nada fino, una armadura bastante amplia cubría su cuerpo-¡me han avisado de que POR AQUÍ…-recalcó sus palabras acercándose amenazadoramente a los presos, estos lo único que hacían era retroceder, incluido Aarón el cual dejo caer la lanza de Papyrus y luego se arrodilló ante la chica-…ha habido una pelea, ¡TU!-gritó y señalo a Aarón este se levantó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-oh… hem… buenos días señorita Undyne es un placer verla hoy por Snowdin y…-la pelirroja lo cogió por el cuello y lo levanto un poco del suelo.

-no me interesan tus halagos 127…-le dedico una mirada penetrante tras decir su número de preso y lo dejo en el suelo-dime porque has iniciado una disputa con 76-Aarón parecía no entender, Undyne se sobó el rostro intentando mantener la paciencia-como ha comenzado la pelea con este joven-señaló a Papyrus sin mirarlo, Frisk ante esto se arrimó más a su amigo.

-oh ya… ya veo… ejem-Aarón se levantó y empezó su explicación-vera señorita Undyne, yo estaba tan tranquilo cogiendo mi ración diaria cuando, hay de mi-dijo dramatizando-este horrible monstruo me ataco sin ninguna razón y…-la pelirroja le cogió de la oreja, bajándole la barra de alma a un puto-por favor déjame vivir, ¿por qué haces esto?-preguntó con la voz llena de terror.

-porque a mí no se me miente-Aarón palideció durante un instante-he visto la mentira en tus ojos-luego se acerco lentamente al oído del chico y susurro-a… mi… no… se me miente-soltó su oreja de golpe echándolo unos pasos atrás, segundos después Undyne hizo aparecer una lanza compuesta por energía a su lado y con una orden de sus dedos esta impacto en el brazo de Aarón perforándolo por completo, en un caso normal eso no mataría a nadie, pero la barra de ALMA de este había caído a cero, Papyrus sabiendo lo que les ocurría a los que su ALMA era reducida a cero le tapó los ojos a la chica.

-¡NO, NO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE PORFAVOR, QUITATME ESTA COSA-pedía desquiciado el chico-¡PORFAVOR… HAAAAAA!-gritó de dolor ante los efectos de la barra de alma, esta poco a poco empezó a extender una especia de color gris sobre la piel del chico, pero cuando ese color se apodero de cada parte de su cuerpo este simplemente dejo de moverse, Undyne sonriente se acerco al "chico" si así se le podía seguir llamando.

-dulces sueños-y tras decir eso dio un pequeño soplido desintegrando todo el cuerpo de Aarón y reduciéndolo a una montaña de polvo gris.

-Papyrus…-dijo Frisk con una voz aterrorizada, el más alto la miró encontrándose con que ella había visto todo por una pequeña fisura entre sus dedos-¿Qué…le ha pasado?-pregunto mojando levemente la mano de Paps quien la mantenía aun en el rostro de la chiquilla.

-ya esta Frisk ya esta-dijo abrazándola y poniéndola en su hombro para que llorara-no debes estar acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas ¿cierto?-la chica lloró mas al recordar los gritos de agonía de lo que ahora era un montón de polvo.

-tu…-dijo la guardia acercándose al albino, este por simple instinto se levanto con Frisk en brazos y se preparo para lo que fuese-bien hecho chico…-se esperaba de todo menos esas palabras-me han explicado lo que ha pasado, eres valiente 76-le dedico una pequeña sonrisa desconcertando aun mas al esquelético-has defendido a un amigo, eso no lo haría todo el mundo por aquí-le entrego su mano-soy Undyne, bueno tu… tu ya debes conocerme-explico ella, Papyrus estrecho su mano con algo de desconfianza-a es verdad espera un momento-pidió sacando una llave del escote de su armadura, se acerco a las maquinas expendedoras y la abrió como si de magia se tratase-aquí tienes-le ofreció cuatro barritas de proteínas y dos botellas de agua-he visto que no has podido coger nada y viendo lo que has hecho creo que te lo mereces-Papyrus cogió los alimentos y luego bajo a su amiga ya que ahora ya estaba mas calmada-bueno yo debo irme, si tienes algún problema avisa a cualquier guardia ¿vale?-y acto seguido se fue por donde había venido.

-Paps ¿esa es la guardia que tanto teméis?-Papyrus asintió, estaba estupefacto.

-creo… creo que deberíamos irnos pequeña-pidió mirando a todos los presentes con desconfianza y así se marcharon.

-Sans, Papyrus necesita ayuda-dijo la chica llegando a la pequeña choza de su amigo.

-¡madre mía Paps!-se acerco corriendo a su hermano-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-pregunto recostándolo en una especie de camilla de paja y cartón.

-se ha peleado-explicó ella ayudando al más bajo.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó muy asustado-¡Papyrus estás loco ¿sabes que te harán los guardias si se enteran de que te has peleado?!-zarandeo al chico un poco, Sans parecía angustiado.

-lo he hecho…-su respiración era algo dificultosa-para protegerla a ella-le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a la chiquilla.

-hem… ¿Qué?-preguntó sin entender.

-una de los guardias le ha salvado la vida, Paps estaba por perder y le ha salvado… creo que le has caído bien Papyrus-le explicó la chica sonriendo feliz.

-menos mal…-suspiro Sans aliviado, se alejo un poco y empezó a sacar vendas y ungüentos de un cajón viejo-¿y quién era el guardia Paps?-pregunto mirándolo por encima del hombro, este no respondió sino que tenía un semblante pensativo-eh… ¿Papyrus?-preguntó algo preocupado.

-ha sido Undyne-explicó algo serio.

-¿Qué?-se acercó a su hermano y se puso a su altura-¿lo dices enserio?-preguntó algo serio, el otro asintió.

-¿Por qué tanta desconfianza?-en ese momento apareció el Gaster por la puerta.

-ella me hizo estas heridas pequeña-dejo una bolsa que llevaba a un lado y luego la miro algo serio-y también quien me dejo mi barra de ALMA en este estado-enseño su barra en su brazo.

-debemos tener cuidado con ella Frisk-dijo el malherido-ella es algo peligrosa.

La noche había pasado, Frisk había dormido en una cama improvisada que habían construido Sans y Papyrus, Papyrus sobre todo, en la mañana Papyrus dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos en el siguiente piso, Waterfell.

-a no, no, no y no, no vas a ir a Waterfell en tu estado-regañaba Sans a su hermano, era un camino algo largo y podía haber monstruos cerca del camino, no era misión para Paps en ese estado.

-vamos Sans, tengo trabajo allí, tengo que ir-pedía el alto-puede venir Frisk si te sientes mas seguro-expuso el con algo de esperanza.

-y de que te va a ayudar, no tiene ningún arma-durante un segundo se le vino a la mente el momento en el que la chica socializo con ese monstruo.

-pues podrías llevarme tu con tu tele trasportador-el más bajo volvió a la realidad y se sonrojo levemente-Sans no me digas que…

-je je… ya lo he gastado-se frotó la nuca algo nervioso.

-hay… Dios dame paciencia-dijo Papyrus sobándose el puente de la nariz.

-puedo acompañarte Paps-pidió Frisk uniéndose a la conversación.

-déjalo pequeña, ya he expuesto esa idea-explicó Paps con algo de desdén.

-sabes… puede que no sea mala idea-expuso Sans pensándolo mejor.

-¿enserio?-preguntó la joven algo ilusionada-bien, voy a recoger una cosa y ahora vengo-explicó entrando en la casa, la conversación había sido en la puerta de esta.

-¿Qué hará ahora?-pregunto Sans algo extrañado, Papyrus solo dijo "no sé".

-bien estoy lista-Frisk había aparecido con un palo en sus manos.

-¿y eso para qué es?-preguntó Papyrus.

-no lo sé, me da seguridad-explicó con simpleza y minutos más tarde se fueron.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya habían salido de la pequeña zona nevada que era Snowdin, ahora solo tenían que pasar un recorrido por una especie de pantano y llegarían a Waterfell, según lo que Papyrus había contado era una especie de poblado como Snowdin pero allí siempre llovía, nadie sabía porque, pero allí siempre había una especie de agua que caía del techo en forma de gotas.

-¿lo dices enserio?-preguntó Frisk algo ilusionada-guau… lluvia bajo tierra parece algo sacado de una historia de ficción-fantaseó durante unos segundos.

-Nyehehehe, pues si pequeña, en Waterfell llueve todo el día y toda la noche-luego ofuscó un poco su mirada-pero se ha de tener cuidado, ya que allí es donde vive la guardia Undyne-Papyrus volvió a pensar en el día anterior justamente en el momento en que Undyne le salvó-pero si no infringimos ninguna ley no creo que nos haga nada-volvió a su semblante amistoso.

-jeje puede que tengas razón, por cierto Papyrus…-el alto viró su vista hacia abajo para prestarle atención a la chiquilla-¿para qué vamos a Waterfell?-preguntó de forma simple.

-bueno, es otra de las maravillas de ese lugar, en el centro de Waterfell hay una enorme cascada-explicó haciendo gestos con sus manos para demostrar cuán grande era la cascada-y de allí a veces caen objetos del exterior, pues yo me dedico a recoger chatarra y la vendo en Snowdin a cambio de chapas u otras cosas que me puedan servir a mí y a mi familia-Frisk le brillaban los ojos, nunca en su vida había visto una cascada, espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabia que nunca había visto una si no recordaba nada de su pasado?-Frisk ¿estás bien amiga?-pregunto el chico poniéndose a su altura.

-eh sí, estoy… estoy bien, de… deberíamos seguir-indicó fingiendo una sonrisa, no quería preocupar a su amigo, pero ese lapsus extraño la preocupaba a ella. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Sans con unos prismáticos improvisados con dos rollos de cartón y unos cristales, una libreta y un lápiz, también improvisado con una madera y un trozo de carbón, este estaba siguiendo a la chica y a su hermano.

-vamos, justamente cuando quiero que salgan monstruos no hay ninguno merodeando-se quejó este mirando por los prismáticos, a Sans no le cuadraba que esa chica hubiera hecho eso con aquel monstruo, era algo imposible muchos habían intentado domesticarlos pero nadie lo había conseguido, ¿y ahora intentaban colarle a Sans que una chica de 14 años lo había logrado? Eso no podía ser tan sencillo. No estaba pasando nada interesante, Frisk y su hermano estaban andando con mucha tranquilidad y ningún monstruo se había cruzado en su camino-maldita sea, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi-se quejaba el chico al ver que nada estaba ocurriendo, tirando sus cachivaches al suelo decidió irse de ahí, cuando llegara a casa tomaría una siesta.

Frsik y Papyrus iban caminando muy tranquilos, Papyrus le iba contando anécdotas de él y su hermano, mientras ella reía a más no poder.

-¿enserio dices que intentó vender nieve frita en Snowdin? JAJAJAJA-reía la más joven ante las ocurrencias del hermano de Papyrus.

-pues si NYEHEHEHEHE, mi hermano es todo un loquillo-suspiró para calmarse un poco-puede que a veces me saque de quicio, que sea un perezoso y a veces me avergüence cuando bebe un poco de mas… pero es mi hermano-la chica dejo de reír para mostrar una sonrisa enternecida y una cara de atención-y lo quiero tal y como es, ¿sabes? Mi hermano dice que si algún día sale de aquí quiere ser comediante-la chica se quedó pasmada.

-aun no le he oído decir ningún chiste-el alto se encogió de hombros.

-yo solo le he oído decir uno en todo la vida que recuerdo… y era tan malo que me reí para no empezar a llorar de desesperación-rio un poco entre dientes.

-¿enserio?-el más alto se detuvo al instante al ver algo colocándose delante del, la chica asustada se posiciono detrás de él.

-cuidado Frisk, es un monstruo puede que sea peligroso-Frisk miro la barra de ALMA de Papyrus, todavía estaba muy baja, aparte el estaba malherido, no podía luchar en ese estado. Decidida se coloco delante de Papyrus para protegerlo pero cuando vio al monstruo casi muere.

-¡que lindo!-casi muere de ternura, el monstruo frente a ellos era una especie de gatito blanco con una cabellera negra en la cabeza y las orejitas colgando.

-cuidado pequeña puede ser peligroso-aviso Papyrus acercándose a la chica la cual había avanzada unos pasos para ver a la criaturita frente a ellos.

-hoi, soy Temmie-dijo el animalito con una voz de niño pequeño con sobredosis de helio.

-hay que ternurita-se acerco Frisk y le acaricio la cabeza-¿Cómo es que sabes hablar pequeño?-pregunto ella.

-Temmie, saber muchas palabra-volvió a hablar el animal tumbándose boca arriba haciendo gestos con su patitas-Temmie quiere mimitos-pidió Temmie.

-pues claro que si mimitos para ti pequeñín-y Frisk empezó a rascarle la tripita con sumo cuidado-¿Qué es este animal Papyrus?-preguntó mirando hacia atrás sin dejar su labor con el animalillo.

-eso es un Temmie, Frisk, son unos animales que se dedican a imitar lo que decimos los humanos, no te encariñes mucho con él…-empezó a caminar dejando a la chica atrás-esas cosas no son de fiar-dijo sin mirar atrás.

-hou… como vas a ser tu algo peligroso-Temmie ladeo la cabeza sin entender-bueno, yo debo irme pequeñín-Frsik se levanto y emprendió el camino junto a su amigo-¡nos vemos!-dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro-espérame Paps-pidió ella llegando junto a su amigo.

-¿ya te has librado de ese bicho?-preguntó de forma tranquila.

-no sé porque tanto alboroto, solo es una animalillo-Papyrus suspiró.

-veras Frisk los Temmie's son…

-¡Temmie ataca!-gritó el animal lanzándose encima del alto matándolo a lametones.

-jeje ¡para bicho me haces cosquillas!-y como ordeno Papyrus el Temmie se quito de encima de él y se marcho unos pasos-puaj, me ha llenado de babas-se quejo limpiándose la cara con la mano.

-¿Papyrus y tu bufanda?-señaló la chica, Paps tocó su cuello y descubriendo que esta no estaba ahí.

-¡MALDITO BICHO, ME LO VOY A CARGAR!-y así Papyrus salió corriendo por donde se había ido el Temmie.

-o… oye espérame-y salió corriendo por donde se había ido él. Llevaba buscándolo varios minutos pero Papyrus no aparecía.

-estúpido animal, cuando te coja-escucho la voz de Papyrus cerca de donde estaba.

-¿Papyrus qué haces?-el albino alto estaba estirado en el suelo con la mano dentro de una grieta.

-Frsik ayúdame-pidió sacando la mano-este animalejo no me devuelve la bufanda-Frisk se acercó, agachó y vio al Temmie dentro de la grieta mordiendo la bufanda con muchas ganas-tu eres más pequeña quizás quepas dentro de la grita-Frisk se encogió de hombros y entro en la pequeña fisura en busca de la bufanda de su amigo.

 _ **Bueno, tenia ganas de escribir algo y no sabía que, asi que he hecho un capitulo medio de relleno, jeje espero que les guste el capitulo, no ha sido demasiado largo pero bueno.**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Frisk entró en el agujero de la dura piedra que componía el Underground, al acercarse al Temmie es la miró con una sonrisa boba.

-hola Temmie, devuélveme esa bufanda ¿quieres?-dijo acercando la mano a la prenda pero antes de que pudiera cogerla el Temmie le dio un golpecito con la pata.

-no, esto de Temmie-dijo frunciendo el ceño aferrándose más a la bufanda roja.

-pero Temmie, esa bufanda no es tuya, se la has robado a mi amigo-explicó de forma calmada, el animalillo inclino la cabeza sin entender-y robar está mal Temmie, tu eres un buen chico yo lo sé-afirmo con la mano en el pecho.

-robar… ¿eta mal?-preguntó con algo de dificultad.

-exactamente, pero tú no quieres ser malo-acercó su mano a la cabeza de Temmie, este al ver la cercanía se asustó un poco pero luego se relajo al sentir unas leves caricias en su cabeza-tu quieres ser bueno-acabo de decir.

-vale-dijo animadamente cogiendo la bufanda con el hocico-Temmie querer hacer el bien-Frisk salió del agujero seguida por Temmie el cual se posiciono frete a Papyrus y depositó la prenda delante de este-Temmie pide perdón, Temmie no volver a robar nunca-dijo sentándose y bajando la cabeza avergonzado. Papyrus cogió la bufanda con recelo.

-está bien, el gran Papyrus te perdona por esta vez-afirmó con el ceño fruncido-vámonos Frisk tenemos trabajo, Frisk se despidió de Temmie y se fue junto a Papyrus-sabes Frisk, si un Temmie te roba algo nunca lo recuperas, eres una especie de maga mágica-explicó Papyrus en forma de broma, la chica lo pensó un momento, ¿realmente los monstruos eran tan peligrosos? Los encuentros que había tenido no había sido para tanto pero…-bien Frisk ya hemos llegado-dijo Paps animado.

-wow-dijo ella muy impresionada, el lugar era como había descrito Papyrus, una enorme cueva en la cual llovía y en la parte más alejada una enorme cascada por la que logro ver como bajaban algunos objetos-madre mía Papyrus, esto es hermoso-dijo ella fascinada. Papyrus le toco el hombro para que le prestara atención.

-y eso no es lo mejor, mira hacia arriba-explico señalando en esa dirección, a Frisk le brillaron los ojos, unos cristales en el techo de la gran caverna adornaban el lugar, y con la luz azul que desprendían estos parecían estrellas-es muy bonito ¿verdad?-ella asintió-sabes algún día me gustaría salir de este lugar y ver estrellas de verdad-dijo el huesudo un poco entristecido, Frisk lo miro con mucha pena-¡pero bueno!-cambió de humor instantáneamente volviendo a poner su sonrisa de siempre-eso ahora no importa, tengo trabajo que hacer ¿quieres ayudarme?-preguntó ofreciéndole un saco para meter las cosas.

-¿y qué tengo que hacer exactamente?-preguntó aceptando el saco de tela.

-ya sabes, coge todo aquello que pueda ser útil o de valor-señalo a la cascada-¿ves esos ríos que se crean desde la cascada? Síguelos de vez en cuando, allí se aloja la mejor basura-explicó como si nada, Frisk asintió con una sonrisa algo torcida.

Papyrus ya había encontrado unas cuantas latas, unos aparatos cuadrados con unas antenas, unos pianos con letras en ellos y unas cosas raras con dos ruedas, pero Frisk no lograba encontrar nada y si lo hacía, pues llegaba otro antes y se lo llevaba, suspiró ante su incompetencia mientras seguía uno de los rio pero en un momento dado tropezó con una piedra que la hizo caerse al suelo-estúpida piedra-se quejo ella mirando al objeto inanimado, sorprendiéndose al ver algo debajo de esta enterrado-¿Qué es eso?-se dijo a sí misma, miro a varios lado asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, sonrió al ver que no era así, dejo su palo en el suelo y empezó a cavar desenterrando una caja de metal bastante pesada-guau ¿qué es esto?-se preguntó a si misma ¿debería dejar de hablar sola? Eso ahora daba igual. Intento abrir la caja pero era inútil, se fijo por todas partes y vio que tenía una especie de candado incrustado, para abrirlo parecía que tenías que poner una contraseña pero algo andaba mal, en lugar de números o algo así había una especie diez interruptores con símbolos rarísimos, Frisk no lograba entenderlo-veamos…-susurró pulsando un botón al azar, se escucho un sonidito que indicaba que era erróneo, así paso un rato pero no logro nada-estúpida caja-se quejó cogiéndola y elevándola sobre su cabeza y lanzándola contra el suelo, pero esta no se hizo nada, repitió la operación varias veces más hasta acabar agotada pero al caja no tenía ni un rasguño-bufff-suspiró derrotada-por el momento me la llevare y luego…-paro de decir lo que decía al levantar la caja y ver que debajo ponía "no olvides" y abajo había una signatura-W.D.G-leyó en voz alta ¿Dónde había escuchado eso antes?.

-¡FRISK ¿DONDE ESTAS?!-se escucho gritar a Papyrus, esta corrió en su busca hasta encontrarlo-hola niña, vamos ya debemos irnos-explicó ella asintió muy poco segura, quería investigar más sobre eso-eh… ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupada-explico agachándose a su altura.

-no Paps estoy bien no te preocupes-y cargando su saco se fueron, pero Frisk no estaba tan tranquila como Papyrus-algo raro está ocurriendo aquí-susurro para sí misma.

Minutos más tarde habían vuelto a Snowdin, algo empapado y ahora con frio pero lo que más les extrañó al llegar fue ver a Sans sujetando a Temmie por el pescuezo dirigiéndose a ellos-¡¿se puede saber porque hay un Temmie preguntando desde hace una hora si por aquí vive una chica muy maja de cabello castaño?!-dijo Sans con muy mala uva.

-Hoy soy Temmie-fue lo único que se digno a decir el animalillo moviendo el rabillo.

 _ **Se que este esta muy corto, pero esto es la trama de este capitulo, si llego a saber que ocuparía tan poco lo juntaba con el otro, pero es que en mi cabeza daba mas historia.**_

 _ **Bueno gracias a todos los que dejan review, fav y follow y también a aquellos lectores fantasma como yo los llamo, sois los mejores de verdad.**_

 _ **BYE**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sans y a Gaster miraban a Frisk y a Papyrus con cara de pocos amigos, habían entrado a la choza para poder hablar con más calma y privacidad, estaban los más jóvenes delante de los mayores.

-Temmie quiere salir de aquí-¡a si! Y Temmie estaba encerrado en una pequeña jaula de palos y cinta adhesiva.

-veamos… ¿Cómo podéis explicar que uno de estos ladronzuelos os haya seguido hasta aquí?-preguntó Gaster con muy mala uva y el ceño levemente fruncido.

-bueno, veamos… ¿eh?-intentó explicar Papyrus pero los nervios se lo impedían, la cara de su padre lo ponía nervioso.

-bueno, ese Temmie le robó la bufanda a Papyrus y yo pues yo… logré que se la devolviera-explicó ella, Gaster pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-no me lo creo-dijo con mucha simpleza cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Frisk indignada.

-pero papa, es verdad-se excusó Papyrus.

-no me creo que un Temmie le haya devuelto nada a nadie, hacedme caso, eh visto a gente darle de patadas a estos animales y no han soltado nada, se lo llevan todo a su guarida y allí se queda, nadie sabe donde lo llevan y nadie logra recuperar lo que se llevan-explicó señalando al animal amenazadoramente al acabar.

-Temmie solo quería…-intentó hablar el animal pero se calló rápidamente al ver a Sans apuntarle con la Gaster Blaster 0.12, su mejor arma.

-tu cállate maldito enano-hablo poniendo su cara más perturbadora _**(no sé porque al decir eso me he acordado de Doss XD).**_

-decidme la verdad-pidió de la forma más calmada que le permitió su humor cruzando los dedos entre sí.

-¿Por qué deberíamos mentirle?-preguntó Frisk acercándose al hombre de las cicatrices.

-hem… ¿Frisk qué haces?-preguntó Papyrus algo acobardado por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿me estas plantando cara niña?-preguntó levantándose el hombre con los brazos a la espalda.

-en lo más mínimo-negó ella-pero no aceptare que no me crea solo porque he logrado cosas que usted no-lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-deja de mirarme de esa forma-ordenó alejando su rostro del de ella levemente.

-¿de qué forma?-dijo Frisk mirándolo fijamente, estaba determinada a que la creyera.

-maldita niña…-susurró metiendo su mano en su bata levemente sucia, acto seguido sacó de esta un arma muy parecida a la de Sans y apunto con esta a la cabeza de la niña-¿te atreves a retar a W.D Gaster?-preguntó amenazadoramente.

-padre no creo que haga falta llegar a tanto-intentó detener las cosas Sans, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de su padre.

-la verdad es que…-en ese instante se dio cuenta " _W.D Gaster…"_ repitió en su mente, ahora sabia de que le sonaba eso-perdone ¿usted se llama W.D Gaster?-preguntó sin mover la cabeza de la trayectoria del arma.

-¿a qué viene eso?-preguntó algo angustiado, esa niña lo ponía de los nervios.

-Papyrus-lo llamó ella sin mirarlo, este solo reaccionó nervioso-en mi saco hay una caja de metal ¿podrías dármela por favor?-este asintió sin decir palabra y se la entrego.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó extrañado bajando el arma.

-dígame señor Gaster… ¿esto es suyo?-dijo mostrando la frase de la parte posterior de la caja.

-no… olvides-leyó y automática mente se agacho en el suelo sujetando su cabeza gritando de dolor-HAAHAHHAAAAAA-parecía sentir un dolor desgarrador por dentro.

-¡PAPA!-gritaron ambos hijos alarmados, Frisk simplemente se asusto y se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

-¡papa ¿Qué te ocurre?!-decía Sans sujetándolo preocupado.

-¡papa por favor resiste!-pedía el esquelético -¿Frisk que le has hecho?-preguntó mirándola casi llorando.

-yo no… yo no he hecho nada-se excusó ella, de repente Gaster dejo de gritar y se dejo caer en su sitio.

-oh dios mío-se asusto Sans tomándole rápidamente el pulso.

-¿está muerto?-preguntó Papyrus.

-no creo que solo se a desmayado-Sans miró a la chica con intenciones de matarla, pero se contuvo al verla casi en llanto "esas lagrimas no pueden ser falsas" pensó el y en lugar de atacarla solo se acercó dándole un abrazo para tranquilizarla.

Ya había pasado casi una hora y Gaster no despertaba, Sans y Papyrus habían ido a buscar algo de comer mientras Frisk vigilaba al mayor el cual había sido tumbado en su cama y Temmie por fin había salido de la jaula pero estaba preocupado por el hombre cicatrizado.

-¿el estar bien?-preguntó con un tono de preocupación, tumbándose al lado de la chica. Frisk abrazó sus piernas y lo miro con algo de pena.

-no lo sé Temmie-el mencionado lamió levemente la mano de la chica y está en compensación por la compañía le acaricio en la cabeza-¿Qué le ha pasado señor Gaster?-preguntó al científico sabiendo que seguramente no le respondería. En ese momento Temmie levantó las orejas alarmado.

-Temmie tener idea-dijo muy ilusionado moviendo el rabo, este se acerco a la cama y con dificultad se subió a esta, con mucho cuidado lamio la mejilla del hombre varias veces.

-je je… no creo que eso ayude Temmie-dijo conmovida por los intentos del animal por hacer reaccionar al hombre.

-Temmie no rendirse-la miro determinado y así siguió lamiendo la cara del asta que…-¡Temmie lo logro, Temmie lo logro!-dijo dando botecitos en la cama.

-¿enserio?-Frisk se acercó a la cama comprobando que Gaster no había despertado-no Temmie… no ha despertado, habrá sido tu imaginación-dijo volviendo a su lugar.

-¡que no… Temmie lo había logrado!-se quejo el indignado y siguió con su labor.

-Temmie déjalo no creo que…-no acabó su frase al ver a Temmie caerse de la cama.

-quita de encima maldito bicho-se quejo el hombre quitándose al animal de encima.

-¡señor Gaster!-se lanzó a abrazar al mayor casi llorando-pensé que había… que había…-no podía terminar la frase, era demasiado doloroso.

-¡viva, Temmie revive a los muertos!-empezó a celebrar el Temmie haciendo una danza extraña.

-ya… Frisk ya… Shhh…-intento calmarla sobándole la cabeza, entonces cayó en la cuenta-yo… lo recuerdo…-dijo sin pensar, entonces se quito a la chica con algo de brusquedad.

-¿señor Gaster?-dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada, parecía buscar algo de forma muy enérgica-¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? Usted debe descansar-le pidió sujetándolo del brazo, pero este se la quitó de encima como si fuera una pluma, al hacer al suelo se fijo en la barra de alma del doctor-ha aumentado-pensó en voz alta, la barra de alma de él había aumentado un poco.

-aquí esta-dijo por fin palabra este, Frisk se acerco y vio que estaba pulsando botones del maletín de hierro.

-no lo lograra yo no he…-el sonido del maletín abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos-¿que son todas estas cosas?-preguntó viendo dentro del maletín, estaba lleno de planos, notas papeles, formula y demás.

-Frisk…-la llamó con una voz serena pero seria-¿Dónde has encontrado esto?


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk guió al doctor Gaster por el camino hacia Waterfell con una mirada muy seria y pensativa, ¿qué le estaría ocurriendo? Frisk empezó a oír el ruido de el agua de Waterfell llegando por fin al lugar.

-¿seguro que no se preocuparan Papyrus y Sans si no nos ven en la cabaña?-preguntó esta algo preocupada.

-se preocuparan, pero ahora hay algo más importante que hacer-explicó el al entrar a la enorme caverna que componía Waterfell mojándose en el proceso.

-¡espere! ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?-Gaster se detuvo en seco y la miró ordenando silencio.

-no es asunto tuyo, solo llévame al lugar donde has encontrado este maletín-ordenó mostrando el maletín de hierro que cargaba en sus manos.

-esta… está bien…-siguió caminando mientras guiaba al doctor por una serie de cuevas, siempre siguiendo el rio ya que eso fue lo que ella hizo. Pasaron un buen rato siguiendo el rio hasta llegar a lo que a Frisk le pareció el lugar indicado-creo… creo que es aquí-explicó ella-y ahora… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó extrañada, Gaster empezó a vagar por el lugar palpando las paredes, como si estuviera buscando algo-¿está todo bien señor?-preguntó ella, Gaster suspiró arto de tantas preguntas.

-mira, no tengo tiempo, si quieres ayudar…-se acercó a la chica y la miró con una cara aterradora-cállate-y tras decir eso volvió a su trabajo. Al cabo de unos segundos de búsqueda el doctor pareció tocar algo en la pared que hizo un clic y tras oír eso una puerta secreta se abrió entre las rocas-bien, sígueme-ordenó sin mirarla siquiera.

El lugar parecía ser una especie de laboratorio, lleno de maquinas, tubos de ensayo, etc. Gaster se dirigió hacia una de las paredes y activó una palanca encendiendo todo el lugar.

-doctor Gaster ¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Frisk algo consternada.

-mi antiguo laboratorio, aquí es donde inició todo-explicó buscando algo entre todos los cachivaches que había por allí, sacando una especie de llave de un cajón.

-¿qué es lo que inicio?-preguntó ella extrañada pero Gaster la ignoró y empezó a salir del laboratorio, enojando a la joven-¡se acabo!-dijo ella decidida y harta de tanto secretismo, se acercó a él a paso firme y le cogió de la bata con fuerza-¡me va a decir que está ocurriendo, que es en realidad este sitio y quien mierdas es usted!-Gaster le tapo la boca y se la llevó detrás de una mesa tumbada-por favor no me haga daño lo siento-dijo ella asustada, el solo siseó en un intento de callarla.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó una voz proveniente de la entrada, esa voz la conocían los dos pero a Frisk no le acababa de salir donde la había escuchado, un sonido extraño se escucho en el lugar-tengo el arma cargada y no tengo miedo de disparar, así que contare a asta tres, uno-Gaster salió de su escondite y disparó su arma dándole en el hombro a la líder de los guardias.

-no caeré esta vez Undyne-explicó el doctor escondiéndose detrás de la mesa otra vez.

-así que eres tu Gaster-dijo la pelirroja sujetando su hombro herido-¿cómo has sabido…?-no terminó su pregunta ya que volvió a recibir un disparo, esta vez fallido.

-siempre disparas en el dos-explicó el con media sonrisa, Undyne se puso a cubierto y envió tres de sus lanzas a por la mesa que usaban de trinchera destruyéndola al impactar, pero Gaster y Frisk habían conseguido un nuevo refugio a tiempo.

-lo has recordado todo ¿verdad Web Dings?-a su lado aparecieron tres lanzas de luz más preparadas para atacar.

-todo no Undyne, aun me faltan algunas cosas por recordar pero irán volviendo…-se levantó de detrás de la gran máquina y apunto-¡justo después de que te mate!-acto seguido disparo varias veces destruyendo las lanzas en el proceso.

-je, si crees que podrás vencerme estas equivocado-otra lanza apareció en su mano y con un movimiento rápido fue lanzada hacia donde creía que el científico se escondía, descubriendo que no estaba ahí.

-ahí no es-una voz seria se escucho en la espalda de Undyne, después sintió una cosa en su nuca, rápidamente el olor de hierro y pólvora inundo sus fosas-has perdido facultades Undyne-la morena soltó un gruñido y después elevó las manos en señal de rendición-estúpida, ¿realmente crees que podrás salvarte? Esto es Underground… y es matar o morir ¿recuerdas?-Gaster estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo cuando Frisk se lanzó contra el quitándole el arma.

-¡NO!-al apartar el arma tan abruptamente una bala perdida salió disparada dándole a una de las luces haciendo estallar la bombilla y apagando esa luz dejando todo con muy poca iluminación.

-¡¿Qué HACES NIÑA ESTUPIDA?!-gritó el doctor intentando quitarse a la niña de encima, pero Frisk no soltaba ni su brazo ni la pistola.

-¡NO ES MATAR O MORIR, NO ES MATAR O MORIR!-gritaba una y otra vez Frisk entre lagrima, Undyne solo miraba la escena perpleja-¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ HUYE!-gritó sin mirarla siquiera, la morena asintió y echó a correr, Gaster al ver la escena se deshizo de ella de un golpe y salió tras la pelirroja, al salir del laboratorio la tuvo a la chica a tiro y apunto.

-¡Temmie ataca!-ordenó ella y acto seguido el animalito salió de tras unas rocas sobre Gaster.

-¡Temmie ataca!-repitió el lanzándose contra el arma y tarándola al suelo. Gaster miró a la niña con mucha ira.

-no sabes lo que has hecho.

 _ **Bien, porfin he recuperado mi PC y puedo volver a escribir, siento si no es muy largo pero es lo que quería poner es este capitulo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

-no sabes lo que has hecho-gruñó Gaster al perder de vista a Undyne, Temmie de mientras llevaba el arma en la boca y se la entregaba a Frisk.

-no hacía falta matarla-explicó ella cogiendo el revólver-quizás haya alguna manera de que podamos salir…-no acabo la frase cuando vio a Gaster acercándose a ella con aire amenazante.

-no niña no…-dijo con una voz de penumbra-¡no hay manera de salir de aquí!-gritó extrañando a Frisk-¡y para colmo ahora vendrán por mí y mis hijos ¿y todo gracias a quien?!-preguntó de manera sarcástica.

-¡quizás si me explica que está ocurriendo aquí pueda ayudarle!-se quejó ella harta de tanto secretismo, Gaster la miró unos segundos para luego negar con la cabeza y marcharse-¡¿a dónde va? Vuelva aquí y explíqueme que es el Underground y que hacemos aquí!-salió corriendo detrás de él hasta ponerse delante suya.

-déjalo Frisk, tu no lo entenderías-dijo el acelerando su paso ¿estaba intentando dejarla atrás?

-¡¿EL QUE?!-gritó posicionándose delante del doctor con Temmie detrás-¡¿Qué NO ENTENDERIA?!-estaba hasta el gorro de todo eso, ¿Qué era el Underground? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era él? Todas esas preguntas y muchísimas más rondaban la cabeza de la muchacha pero nadie se las respondía. Gaster al ver la determinación de la chica se detuvo. No tenía tiempo para eso, debía volver a Snowdin y avisar a sus hijos de todo lo que estaba por venir

-¿realmente quieres saberlo?-la chica asintió provocando un suspiro en el doctor-bien… todo empezó hace mucho…

Undyne se tambaleaba de un lado a otro por todo Hotland, el calor y la pérdida de sangre la estaban mareando, odiaba ese lugar pero tenía que llegar al laboratorio principal para avisar al centro de mandos de lo ocurrido.

-Al… Alphys…-nombro con dificultad el nombre de su amiga científica. Se sentó en una pared sintiendo el calor de esta en su espalda, necesitaba descansar-debo… llegar… al laboratorio-volvió a levantarse y emprendió de nuevo su caminata. Minutos después divisó el laboratorio a unos cincuenta metros de ella, la puerta estaba protegida por Bonnie 01 y Dragon 02 los dos guardias encargados de esa zona, ellos al verla en ese estado corrieron a socorrerla.

-¡Capitana!-grito 01 apoyándola en su hombro-¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó llevándola hasta el laboratorio pero casi llegando a las puertas Undyne se libro del guardia y entro por su cuenta.

-Capitana, con todo el respeto, usted esta herida de gravedad y parece haber perdido mucha sangre no debería caminar-la morena le apunto con una lanza de plasma con cara de pocos amigos.

-no soy débil, puedo caminar sola-explicó con una voz muy áspera, hizo desaparecer la lanza y continuo adelante en busca de la científica-¿Dónde está la doctora Alphys?-preguntó cogiendo un botiquín de la pared para después abrirlo buscando algún tipo de vendaje.

-la doctora Alphys está en la superficie hablando con el alcaide-explicó 02 intentando ayudarla con el vendaje pero ella repudio su ayuda con un gruñido.

-inaceptable, necesito hablar con ella de inmediato…-esperó unos segundos antes de continuar-hemos sufrido una fuga de memoria-los dos guardias se alarmaron al oír eso.

-¡¿Quién ha sido? Acabaremos con él!-grito 01 sacando su espada de su funda.

-¡NO!-gritó ella alzando la voz-la fuga la ha sufrido el doctor W.D Gaster, lo necesitamos vivo ¿recordáis?-dijo con malas pulgas acabando de colocar sus vendas.

-U… ¿Undyne?-una voz se escucho provenir del fondo de la sala, una chica algo bajita se dejo ver con una máscara de gas un pelo rubio caía por detrás de esta.

-oh, hola Al-dijo haciéndose la sorprendida con una sonrisa ladeada.

-oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío-se acerco a mucha prisa a ella al ver el vendaje ensangrentado en su hombro-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has perdido mucha ALMA? ¿Quién ha sido?-Undyne la abrazó para calamarla.

-tranquila estoy bien-de repente su rostro volvió a estar serio-Alphys necesito que enciendas el comunicador, necesito hablar con el alcaide de inmediato-explicó la pelirroja.

-o… ¿ocurre a… algo?-pregunto nerviosa.

-hemos sufrido una fuga de memoria por parte del doctor Gaster-informó levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

-¡¿el doctor Gáster a recuperado la memoria?!-gritó muy alarmada-¡Dios mío ¿qué podemos hacer?!-preguntó preocupadísima.

-por ahora debemos informar al alcaide, después tendremos que tomar medidas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que intente salir del Underground-explicó decidida, la rubia asintió y se dirigió hacia una enorme pantalla, tecleo el código que solo ella conocía y la pantalla se encendió mostrando a un hombre con una máscara de gas dejando atrás de él una larga melena rubia-alcaide-saludo Undyne acercándose al monitor.

-Undyne, ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy ocupado-explico recogiendo unos papeles y escribiendo algo en ellos.

-ya lo sé señor pero es importante-explicó ella con voz firme, el alcaide dejó sus papeles a un lado y cruzó sus manos mirando directamente a la cámara.

-¿tan importante es capitana Undyne?-preguntó con algo de desconfianza-el virus se está expandiendo rápidamente, recibirán un encargo de quince presos dentro de diez minutos así que sea breve-explicó con voz sebera, Undyne trago pesado.

-hemos sufrido una fuga de memoria del preso 75-explicó ella, el alcaide pareció palidecer tras su máscara, cogió varios folios de debajo de su escritorio y empezó a revisarlos.

-por favor dime que no estás hablando de quien yo pienso-pidió buscando el nombre real de ese número, la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

-me…-tragó pesado-me temo que sí señor.

-no…-dejo caer los folios sobre su mesa y tapo su rostro con sus amplias manos-de todos los presos… tenía que ser él-volvió a mirar al frente intentando serenarse-¿sabemos cómo ha sido?-preguntó esperando encontrar alguna esperanza.

-negativo señor… recibí la alarma de que el laboratorio original había sido abierto y fui enseguida, lo encontré a él y a la sujeto cero-explico ella, el alcaide pareció impresionarse.

-¿pudiste ver algo raro en ella?-preguntó el más calmado.

-pude ver que su barra de ALMA estaba al máximo, incluso después de que fuera agredida por otro preso-explicó ella con una sonrisa ladeada. El alcaide suspiró aliviado.

-por fin buenas noticias, gracias a las notas del doctor Gaster podíamos crear una vacuna-explicó el-volviendo al tema de la fuga de memoria… enviare a uno tres de nuestros agentes especiales para capturar al doctor y volver a borrarle la memoria, a él y a la sujeto creo, eso es todo… cambio y corto.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿realmente… quieres saber porque estamos aquí?-preguntó Gaster a la chica mirándola con cara de pocos amigos, Frisk retrocedió un paso por el miedo, pero asintió sin pensarlo dos veces-je…-eres valiente niña-empezó a andar seguido por la chica-te lo contare, pero debemos darnos prisa…

FlashBack

Hace unos quince años se despertó algo extraño en la superficie, una enfermedad que se expandía lentamente por el cuerpo. Al infectar todo el cuerpo del anfitrión este se convertía en una especie de polvo muy ligero que era llevado por cualquier tipo de brisa, al parecer se contagiaba de esta manera, al ser el polvo inhalado este contagiaba a otro usuario, el gobierno rápidamente se puso en cuarentena obligando a llevar mascaras antigás para impedir que nadie se contagiara, pero no sirvió de nada, el polvo era tan fino que algunas partes microscópicas de este podían llegar a colarse por las mascaras de gas contagiando igualmente a una enorme parte de la población. Luego llamaron a los más grandes investigadores y científicos del mundo para alar una solución a esa enfermedad, yo estaba entre ellos, durante siete meses de investigación no logramos descubrir nada sobre el origen de la enfermedad a la que llamamos "polvo de monstruo". Solo pudimos crear unos indicadores que mostraban cuanto había avanzado el virus en tu organismo, descubriendo que el dolor avanza el proceso y que la alimentación sana lo ralentiza pero no lo cura, estos indicadores fueron llamados por los civiles como "barra de ALMA" ya que eso les daba algún tipo de esperanza. La gente seguía contagiándose y las muertes cada vez eran más por lo que decidimos buscar un lugar donde esconder a los infectados para qué no contagiaran a los demás, parecido a lo que hacían con los infectados de la peste pero con fundamento, pero la tarea era complicada. Para que el virus no se expandiera debíamos encontrar un lugar grande y sellado: grande como para albergar una enorme población y sellado para que el polvo no pudiera escapar, aunque no lo creas la cosa que parece nieve en Snowdin no es nieve… sino polvo de gente que ha muerto en ese lugar, en Waterfall no hay porque el agua lo limpia y en Hotland el calor volcánico lo eleva y se queda pegado en el techo.

STOP FashBack

-¿entonces donde está este lugar? No puede existir un lugar así en la tierra-dijo Frisk interrumpiendo la historia, justamente entonces llegaron a Snowdin, Frisk no miró la "nieve" con los mismos ojos.

Continue FlashBack

Nosotros creíamos igual, hasta que una científica y espeleóloga llamada Alphys llegó al equipo de investigación, ella nos informo de que existían una serie de cuevas en una isla que daban a tres mil metros de profundidad y que según pasabas las grutas bajaba mucho mas, esas grutas estaban en una montaña mayor que el mismo Everest pero estaba bajo el agua, por eso es que llueve en Waterfall, por culpa de una serie de grietas que solo están por esa zona. Luego empezaron las obras, eso fue lo más complicado, el oxigeno fue posible gracias a los arboles de Snowdin, la comida fue posible gracias a surtidores de comida programados para solo abrirse ante ciertas personas. Fue algo muy complicado, pero lo logramos…

Luego empezó la operación "polvo dorado". Esta se basaba en experimentar con los infectados encerrados para intentar encontrar una cura, la comida de Snowdin está hecha a base de químicos y proteínas que supuestamente pueden curar la enfermedad, pero en todo el tiempo que lleva la operación no hemos logrado nada, pero para que nadie tuviera quejas optamos por borrar los recuerdos de todos los presos que entraran.

STOP FlashBack

-entonces ¿por qué estáis tu, Sans y Papyrus aquí?-pregunto Frisk seguida por Temmie.

FlashBack Continue

Durante un tiempo hice algo a lo que nadie se atrevía… estudiar el polvo que dejaban los infectados, logre encontrar una especie de patrón en los átomos del polvo, un patrón que muy poca gente no tenia en la genética lo que significaba una posible cura con la sangre de esa gente, pero lamentablemente enferme por mi poca cautela, no se lo conté a los responsables del Undeground porque estaba muy cerca de conseguir una cura y como no encontraba ningún usuario con el patrón genético que necesitaba, fabrique dos, mis hijos sufrieron una operación genética para poder ser inmunes, pero el proyecto falló y ellos también se infectaron aunque el virus avanza muy lentamente en ellos, pero… me descubrieron y me tuvieron que enviar al Undergroun, aunque confiaba en mi mente superior para no perder la memoria deje ese maletín con una frase con una tipografía que solo yo sé leer, el web dings, pero lamentablemente olvide lo más importante, exceptuando lo de Papyrus y Sans y poco más. Y he vivido aquí desde entonces.

End FlashBack

-¿y los guardias?-preguntó Frisk, ya casi llegaban a la cabaña.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos?-respondió el hombre extrañado.

-¿porque están aquí?-respondió con otra pregunta.

-ellos también son infectado, pero son voluntarios para controlar a los presos infectados-esa respuesta no acabo de convencer a Frisk pero era lo único que tenia-¿alguna otra pregunta?-Frisk asintió.

-¿que vamos a hacer ahora?


	12. Chapter 12

Undyne esperaba frente al ascensor de servicio, había sido informada de que los tres agentes especiales que iban a enviar estaban bajando por el ascensor en esos momentos así que decidió ir a recibirlos, Alphys había decidido no ir ya que tenía trabajo en la superficie lo que la hacía sentirse algo sola.

 _DING_

El sonido de llegada del ascensor la alarmó, poniéndose firme para recibir a sus superiores-oh darlings… hacía tiempo que no bajábamos aquí abajo-solo fue escuchar esa voz que se arrepintió de la decisión del alcaide.

-yo ni ganas tenia de bajar a este estúpido lugar-se quejó otra voz desde dentro del ascensor, por fin este se abrió dejando ver a tres tipos dentro de unos trajes de aislamiento muy ajustados: el capitán Napstablook, la comandante Metatton y el sargento Dummy. Las fuerzas especiales del Underground.

-ah… sois vosotros-se quejó Undyne abiertamente, no compartía una buena relación con esos tres agentes, menos aun con la comandante Metatton-¿ya conocéis la situación cierto?-la más alta se acerco con un paso muy fino.

-vamos querida… ni un hola vas a darle a tu queridísima amiga Metatton?-preguntó esta guiñándole un ojo.

-hem… no, estáis aquí por trabajo así que arreando-explicó retirándose hacia la sala de las cámaras de seguridad.

-eres muy aburrida, pelirroja-se quejo Dummy siguiéndola con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

-déjala querido, es así-bromeó ella siguiendo a la susodicha-si Undyne conocemos la situación-afirmó poniéndose seria iluminándose así su ojo derecho con una lucecita violeta.

-bien, entonces lo tenéis claro ¿no? matar al Dr. Gaster y capturar a la sujeto cero-explicó nuevamente las ordenes para dejarlas claras-¿alguna pregunta?-preguntó firme, una mano se levanto al fondo era el capitán Napstablook, el único que no había hablado aun-¿si Napstablook?-preguntó intentando sonar amable y delicada, algo que no iba con ella, ya que sabía que a pesar de ser un soldado entrenado era una persona extremadamente sensible.

-qui… ¿quien yo…?-jugó un poco con sus dedos-bu… bueno, lo que no entiendo es… es porque tenemos que matar al Dr. Gaster, es decir… ¿no bastaría con volver a borrarle la memoria?-Undyne se sobó el puente de la nariz suplicando paciencia ¿acaso no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo? Iba a responder pero antes de que lo hiciera Dummy se adelanto.

-veras Napsttablook, no podemos volver a borrarle la memoria porque no podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva a recuperarla-explicó intentando aguantarse su mala hostia, sorprendiendo a Undyne ya que ese tipo era una persona muy enojona.

-exacto…-continuó Mettaton-y debemos matarlo ya que el practico experimentos con el virus que podrían hacerlo más poderoso, por lo tanto no podemos dejar que llegue a su laboratorio-Mettaton no era la persona más buena del mundo, pero era una excelente hermana, porque si esos tres eran hermanos.

-¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Frisk deteniéndose al lado de la cabaña.

-lo primero…-dijo entrando a la cabaña, Frisk lo siguió viendo que cogía su gaster blaster-es armarnos-sentenció cargando una a una las balas de su cargador. En ese momento llegaron Sans y Papyrus-hola chicos-saludó sin mucho ánimo-coged vuestras cosas…-dijo sin mirarlos cargando otro gaster blaster-nos vamos-sentencio dándose la vuelta y arrojando el segundo revolver a Sans y lanzándole una lanza a Papyrus-por cierto Papy, le he hecho un par de mejoras a esa cosa-sonrió.

-nos… ¿vamos? ¿A dónde?-preguntó Papyrus cogiendo la lanza e inspeccionándola a ver que de nuevo traía.

-vamos a buscar a unos viejos amigos y escapar del Underground-explicó cogiendo unos cuantos trastos mas y metiéndolos en una mochila.

-papa, ¿no te referirás a…?-preguntó Sans algo dudoso.

-si Sans… vamos a por Toriel y Asriel-Frisk se ilusionó al saber que volvería a ver a la señora Toriel, pero… luego intentó pensar en quién era ese tal Asriel.

Llegaron al bosque de Snowdin cada uno con sus dudas y miedos, pero el que más decidido parecía era Gaster, les había hecho un pequeño resumen a los hermanos de camino, pero con menos preguntas que las que había hecho Frisk, Sans y Papyrus iban recordando su pasado lentamente y a ratos se detenían por algún pinchazo en la cabeza, pero Gaster no se detenía.

-¡alto, ¿quien anda ahí?!-se escucho la voz de el guardia Doggo a unos metros de distancia, estaban en problemas-¡ahí estáis!-gritó el guardia saliendo de entre los arboles pero antes de que pudiera atacar recibió un disparo en el pecho por parte de Gaster-¡ah… mierda! ¡Duele!-se quejaba el tipo sangrando en el suelo, Gaster se acercó con arma en mano y apuntó directo a la cabeza, Doggo palideció-e… e… ¡espera…! ¡No me mates puedo sacarte de aquí, solo…!-Gaster no titubeo, el disparo fue certero, Frisk ahogo un grito entre sus manos mientras Doggo se convertía en polvo.

-¡pero qué haces!-gritó Frisk tirando de las ropas del mayor con violencia, esta fue apartada con un empujón, ella esperó varios segundos mientras lo veía alejarse-¡no hacía falta matarlo!-gritó colérica, el mayor se dio la vuelta y le dio una cachetada, aunque no fue demasiado fuerte le había dolido.

-no seas tonta ¿crees que él nos habría dejado vivir?-Frisk intentaba resistir sus ganas de llorar, sus puños le dolían por la fuerza que ejercían, el doctor notó esto y suspiró-Frisk en este mundo es matar o ser matado, no hay mas-ella asintió aun sin estar de acuerdo con ese lema que tantas veces había oído desde su llegada al Underground, miró a Papyrus y Sans y estos simplemente le sonrieron con compasión-bien vamos-siguieron su camino hasta llegar al gran portón de donde todos habían venido.

-tengo ganas de ver a Toriel de nuevo-dijo Sans con una mirada perezosa, parecía muy tranquilo, segundos más tarde Gaster llamo a la puerta dando varios golpes, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la mujer respondió.

-¿diga?-se escuchó al otro lado, Frisk sonrió al oír de nuevo la voz de esa mujer.

-Toriel, soy yo… Gaster-la mujer tardo varios segundos en responder.

-Gaster… ¿ya has recuperado la memoria?-preguntó ella con algo de decepción.

-lo siento, he tardado más de lo que esperaba, ábrame, tenemos cosas que hablar-la mujer no respondió, así pasaron varios segundos hasta que se abrió la puerta.

 _ **Vale… ¿Cómo lo explico…? No tengo ninguna escusa, simplemente no quería escribir, no me apetecía, pero para disculparme he hecho este capítulo un poco más largo, la verdad gracias a toda esta gente que apoya esta historia, creo que ha sido el fic mas apoyado que tengo, no sé cuando voy a actualizar esta historia pero esta sí que no la voy a abandonar, por cierto, el fic de "Un pisito en la ciudad" a sido terminado, dentro de un tiempo hare la segunda temporada, espero que les haya gustado y bueno…**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


End file.
